Linnod en Estel
by Nessa Telemnar
Summary: Bella smirked, “What you would believe is of no consequence to me sir, I will defeat this evil because it is what I was sent to do. It is my duty. And let me assure you I do not enjoy failure.”


Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Lord of the Rings. All I own is the books and all three extended edition DVDs. And I don't even own the DVDs my parents do. The only thing I own is Bella and everything that comes with her. Really not much at all.

A/N: Hi everyone this is my first fanfic on (usually I write poetry) I hope you like it!

Chapter 1: Enter the Lady

The elf lord Elrond sighed as he looked at the young woman across from him. _Eru, why must more dark always come before the light? _

He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them to look steadily at the woman who called herself Bella. "These times are dark and perilous, why should I believe you, a stranger," he said. She held his steady gaze with one of her own, "Because you have no other choice." "And", she added with a grim smirk, "If my job had been to kill you, I would have done my job and not wasted time with all this talk." "Milord", she added belatedly. Gray eyes met brown ones. He nodded, "I perceive no lie in you, though I do wish your news was untrue." She sighed, "You and I both."

Aragorn walked briskly down the hall towards Lord Elrond's study. His foster father had called a meeting of the fellowship a few hours after the council and it would not do to be late. His thoughts traveled back to the council. _So it is here. The elves have passed the fate of the world onto us who are left. _He did not know why but he felt a sort of relief when Frodo took the ring. _He has resilience about him that I have not seen in many before. _The relief was however tinged with pity and mostly with guilt. _He will not be the same as he was when this is all over, if he even lives to survive it. It should be me. Isildur made it my problem. It should be me to rectify his mistake. _He paused in his stride and sighed. _No, with me it would corrupt, it is better off with Frodo, no matter how much I wish to spare him his burden. _He came upon the door to the study, knocked once, and went in.

As everyone took their places, either standing or sitting, Lord Elrond called the meeting into order.

"Your journey is one of great peril. You will face many dangers and there is no guarantee that you will survive them all. Hope it seems will be your greatest ally." He paused, "I am sorry to say that I must now add a danger to you quest." He stood from behind his desk and motioned towards the back of the room.

From behind the velvet curtain walked a young woman. Shoulder length dark brown hair accompanied a tall athletic body dressed entirely in black. Light brown eyes regarded them from a tan and pretty face. "So", she said. "This is the Fellowship."

"Yes milady", spoke Aragorn from his position near the wall. "Though what exactly do you know of our fellowship?" He looked from her to Lord Elrond.

"Do not worry Aragorn, she can be trusted. And as for what she knows, well I have told her what I must. Anything else may come from you. Bella?"

At her name the woman turned. "Well first things first. My name is Bella LaFontaine and I am from another dimension. In other words, I'm not from your world. Now before you tell me that that could not possibly be true let me assure you it is, trust me. Oh, and as I know that probably none of you do at this point, trust Lord Elrond. If he didn't at least believe me I'm sure you know I wouldn't be standing here before you. Now for the reason I'm here. Little and mostly unknown to the inhabitants of each world is the knowledge that they are not alone. As of now there are five known dimensions, or basically five known worlds. The first world Resa, is a world that is entirely and utterly immersed in war and strife. The second world is Tamis, which is the total opposite of Resa. War has never touched that land and hopefully never will. To help ensure that, the few leaders that do know about the other dimensions have made sure that it is nearly impossible to enter it. The third world is Earth where I am from. Perhaps later I will tell you of it. I will say that it is a place far beyond your imaginations. Fourth is Middle Earth. Lastly there is Karkos." Here she paused from her pacing and regarded the Fellowship intently

"Karkos is a place where evil never sleeps. It is its haven and its refuge. This is from where your newest danger has come. An evil being named Barak has traveled from Karkos to cause incalculable trouble for Middle Earth and its inhabitants. I believe that he plans to make an alliance with Sauron. In exchange for power here, Barak will give Sauron access to the other dimensions, allowing him to spread his evil there."

The Fellowship sat in stunned silence taking in what she told them.

Legolas finally spoke up. "And what are we to do milady against this new threat?"

"Ah, now you've come to it. Well you in fact must do nothing. This is why I am here."

Boromir scoffed. "So you would have us believe that _you_ will defeat this evil." Gimli grunted his agreement.

Bella smirked, "What you would believe is of no consequence to me sir, I will defeat this evil because it is what I was sent to do. It is my duty. And let me assure I do not enjoy failure."

Aragorn trying to avoid an argument spoke, "Milady why don't you tell us a bit more about yourself so that we are more knowledgeable as to why and how you must defeat this being."

She smiled in reply, "Why thank you kind sir, I thought you'd never ask."

Nessa

R&R

Chapter 2: Bella explains herself and more interaction with the Fellowship


End file.
